poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Conspiracy to Conquer!/Transcript
This is the transcript of A Conspiracy to Conquer in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with the water dripping in the cave as we see Team Rocket watching a video of Ash's Pikachu's attacks) James: So Thunderbolt, Electro Ball, Quick Attack and don't forget Iron Tail. First great moves are. Without a doubt that Pikachu needs to be ours. Jessie: Yes, but first. We need to make our job easier by separating Pikachu from that pesky twerp. (Meowth turns off the screen) Meowth: Yeah, but those two stuck together like glue. Trying them apart is gonna be tough. (Then they hear a woman laughing evilly) Major Nixel: That voice! Madame X: I couldn't help hearing you. (Her Malamar shows up) That Pikachu would be the most useful acquisition indeed. Jessie: Eavesdropping is bad manners, who are you? Verminious Snaptrap: Just what are you doing here anyway? Madame X: They call me Madame X and this is Malamar. (Malamar activates a bright light) (Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series Opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Conspiracy to Conquer! Narrator: After leaving Camphrier Town, our heroes now continue their journeying to Cyllage City and Ash's next gym challenge. Serena: Let's see in order to get to the Pokemon Center we pass through this forest. Emerl: Hey, look over there. Ash Ketchum: Whoa! What's that? Clemont: Oh, that. That's a radio observatory Gatomon: Radio Observatory? Gomamon: What on earth actually is a "Radio Observatory?" Clemont: It's a facility that recieves video waves from outer space. Then it automatically analyzes those waves utilising the latest state of the arc high technology equipment. Ash Ketchum: I'm not sure what you're talking about, but it sounds cool. Pikachu: Pika. (Suddenly the bush moves it is reveal to be a Meowth and Major Nixel but injured) Meowth: Hey, you lungs help us! Major Nixel: We have a problem! Tai Kamiya: Major Nixel! Ash Ketchum: Meowth, what happened? Clemont: Meowth and Major Nixel are hurt! We need first aid, Bonnie! Bonnie: Okay. (Then Meowth and Major Nixel wakes up) Meowth: What's up? Major Nixel: What happened? Serena: You two are awake. Sora Takenouchi: Are you alright? Biyomon: Say something? Meowth: It's a ton of twerps! Major Nixel: And those Mixels, DigiDestined and their Digimon! Clemont: No! You've got to rest! Stay down and take it easy. Here drink this. (Clemont gives two cup of water to Meowth and Major Nixel and they drink them all) Meowth: Yeah, that hit the spot! Major Nixel: I feel so much better now! Meowth: You lungs save our life, we own you big time. Bonnie: Really? If you ask me you're just trying to trick us again. Teslo: Yeah, don't play lying to us! Rika Nonaka: If you did, then Renamon and I will take you two creeps down! Flain: You go girl! Takato Matsuki: '''That's the way you like it! '''Yoshi: And you better not lie to us! Donkey Kong: And I'm going to punch your faces if you did! Major Nixel: Us?! Wait! It's not what you think! Meowth: Major Nixel is right! We're on the level no doubt! We came this way to tell you you're in danger. Henry Wong: Danger? Clemont: Danger? What are you talking? Rabbit: How could you say, we're in danger? Takuya Kanbara: I like to hear more. Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah, me too. '''Meowth: Just thinking back of thing that happened, gives us the creeps. It was like the worse nightmare anybody could have. (Flashback starts as Malamar activates a flash of light in front of the Villains) Madame X: From this point on. You are all my servents, and you will obey my every command. (Jessie and James snaps out of it) Jessie: I don't know, who you think you are, but we don't take orders pushing big mouths! Meowth: There's only one boss who's our boss and that's the one and only boss! Verminious Snaptrap: Yeah! Nobody tells us what to do and gets away with it! The Chameleon: Let's get her! Major Nixel: Get her and Malamar! (The Nixels charges to attack) James: Inkay, psybeam! Jessie: Pumpkaboo, shadow ball! (James throws his Pokeball summoning his Inkay and Jessie throws her Pokeball summoning her Pumpkaboo as Malamar activates a flash of light hypnotizing Inkay and Pumpkaboo along with D.O.O.M. and the Nixels) James: Inkay, you okay? Jessie: Pumpkaboo, attack those fools! Major Nixel: D.O.O.M., Nixels fight her and her Malamar! Madame X: Forget them. All of them won't attack my Malamar and they won't attack me, Madame X either. (Malamar activates a bright light again to hypnotize Jessie, James and Wobbuffet) Meowth: This is bad! That wacko is gonna take control over all of us! Alright! Major Nixel: Time to wake us up! (Meowth uses Fury Swipes on himself on the face to make him snap out of it and scratches Major Nixel as well) Major Nixel: That hurts! But you cannot control us! Madame X: Inflecting pain upon yourselves in order to maintain control over your mind is quite clever. Grab them! The Villains (Hypnotized): Yes, Madame. Major Nixel: What are you doing?! Attack her and Malamar! Not us! Meowth: No, fight it! Snap out of it! You've got to wake up, quick! Major Nixel: Forget it and let's get out of here! Meowth: '''We're out of here! '''Madame X: After Meowth and that Nixel General! Jessie, James & D.O.O.M. Members (Hypnotized): Yes, Madame. (Meowth and Major Nixel run as fast as they can and made it outside of the cave as Flashback ends) Meowth: So we've ran and ran as fast as we could. We never thought of getting a load of someone so creepy and cookie. We can't just stand here yapping. Madame X is cover in a hooks in Pikachu. Major Nixel: So as the DigiDestined and their Digimon and the Mixels. Meowth: You've better scram! Major Nixel: And right now! Davis Motomiya: '''Why? '''Veemon: Is there something pure evil coming? Bonnie: Blah, blah. I still think you're trying to trick us, so you can end up catching Pikachu and the Mixels for yourself. Serena: Bonnie's right. But you won't fool us this time. Guilmon: '''Too prove that, they won't find us before it does. '''Meowth: No way! This is strictly off the level! Come on, take a look at theses peepers and you'll see I'm as out of these the day is long. (Then Team Rocket, Nixels and D.O.O.M. shows up) James (Hypnotized): Meowth. Nixels (Hypnotized): Nix. Nix. Verminious Snaptrap (Hypnotized): Major Nixel. James (Hypnotized): What are you doing here? Jessie (Hypnotized): You better hurry and catch Pikachu and the Mixels and the DigiDestined and their Digimon. Ash, Emerl & Tai: Team Rocket! Takato Matsuki: Not the Nixels and D.O.O.M. again! Clemont: So you are trying to catch Pikachu after all?! Yolei Inoue: Yeah, and so as me, Hawkmon and the other DigiDestined?! Meowth: '''No! You got it all wrong pallies! '''Major Nixel: Take a look at their eyes! There being controlled, look at their eyes! Bad Dog (Hypnotized): Come and join us. (They walk towards the heroes) G-Merl: Time to get out of this mess! Emerl: Okay, let's get out of here! Ash Ketchum: Right. (As they were about to leave Madame X and Malamar shows up in front of the heroes) Meowth: It's them! Cody Hida: Who's that lady? Major Nixel: That's Madame X and her Malamar! Serena: What kind of the name is X? Ash Ketchum: So that's Malamar. (He brings out his Pokedex) Let's see. Ash's Pokedex: Malamar, the overturning Pokémon, and the evolved form of Inkay. Possessing the strongest hypnotic powers on any Pokémon, Malamar can compel others to do anything it wants them to do. Madame X: So that's the famous Pikachu, a strong looking Pokemon indeed. And those are the colorful Mixels and the brave children and their digital monsters called DigiDestined and their Digimon. I think I'll make you my servent right here and now. Malamar. (Malamar activates hypnosis to hypnotize Pikachu, DigiDestined and their Digimon and the Mixels) Tai Kamiya: Quick, get out of here! Kari Kamiya: What do we do now? Meowth: Keep your eyes off of that light! It will grab you by the brain! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Stop it with Electro ball! Tai Kamiya: Agumon, stop that light! Takato Matsuki: You too, Guilmon! Agumon: Pepper Breath! Guilmon: Pyro Sphere! (Pikachu fires Electro Ball, Agumon fires Pepper Breath and Guilmon fires Pyro Sphere at Malamar stopping the light) Davis Motomiya: It worked! Meowth: '''Scram, while the scram is good! '''Clemont: Come on! Emerl: Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1, move out! (They try to run to escape but they get blocked by the mind controlled Villains) Jessie (Hypnotized): Leaving so soon? Nixels (Hypnotized): Nix. Nix. Nix. Larry (Hypnotized): Pikachu, Mixels and the DigiDestined will now become the member of our Pokemon Patrol. Matt Ishida: What did you say? Ash Ketchum: Pokemon patrol? Gabumon: What are you talking about? James (Hypnotized): Unstoppable, and destined to take over the world, and put our beloved Madame X on the throne to rule at all. (Wobbuffet walks to Bonnie) Bonnie: (Yelps) There is no way we're gonna let you take over the world! Meowth: Using Pikachu, Mixels and the DigiDestined and their Digimon to take over the world is just playing wrong! You're nuts! (Then Meowth realizes something and talks in his mind) Course not of that I think of it, that's how we're all ways trying to do. Henry Wong: Time for us to fight them. Terriermon: Okay. Rika Nonaka: Ready, Renamon? Renamon: Right. Zoe Orimoto: Let's go for it! (Then Pikachu, the Mixels and the DigiDestined and their Digimon are floated away by Malamar's Psychic) Clemont: Now there using Malamar's psychic! Tai Kamiya: Kari, no! Xion: Sora! Biyomon! Emerl: Joe! Gomamon! Fluttershy: Mimi! Palmon! Twilight Sparkle: They got Izzy and Tentomon too! Agumon: Gatomon! Matt Ishida: T.K.! Gabumon: Patamon! Davis Motomiya: Yolei, Cody, Ken! Veemon: Hawkmon! Armadillomon and Wormmon! Takato Matsuki: Henry! Rika! Guilmon: Oh, no, they got Terriermon and Renamon too! Takuya Kanbara: J.P.! Koji Minamoto: Zoe! Koichi Kimura: Tommy! Flain: Vulk! Zorch! Krader: Seismo! Shuff! Teslo: Zaptor and Volectro are captured too! Flurr: Lunk and Slumbo! Kraw: Balk and Tentro! Gobba: Jawg and Chomly! Glomp: They got Torts and Glurt! Scorpi: Footi! Hoogi! Magnifo: Mesmo and Wizwuz! Tigger: Give them back to us! (As Malamar uses psychic at the villains and floats away, Along with the DigiDestined and Their Digimon, the Mixels as well) Madame X: Farewell, fools! (Laughing evilly) Pikachu: Pika! Pi! Kari Kamiya: Tai, help me! T.K. Takaishi: Matt! Ash Ketchum: Stop! Pikachu! Tai Kamiya: '''Stop and give me back my sister or else! '''Matt Ishida: Get back here with my brother! Kraw: They got away! Flurr: Okay, this is bad. Our friends have been captured by Madame X and Malamar. Does anyone have a cubit on them? All Mixels: Nope. Gobba: I got one! Serena: We've got to do something! Yoshi: And fast! Bonnie: I know! But how do we know where they're taking Pikachu and our friends?! Clemont: I'm sure Madame X has to have a hideout somewhere. (Chuckles) The future is now thanks to science! (A robot of Pikachu was shown) Clemontic gear on! I thought we didn't counter a situation precisely like this one! Serena, Bonnie, Xion, Sunset Shimmer, Mane 6 & Jenny: You did?! Ash Ketchum: Awesome! It's a Pika-bot! Clemont: I call it my "Automantic Pikachu Retrieval Device." Ash Ketchum: So cool! Michelangelo: Totally radical! Raphael: Did you say Pikachu Retrieval Device? Donatello: That's how Clemont and I named it. Bonnie: You get no points for good names. Clemont: Observe. This detects Pikachu unique energy pattern and we'll track it to the farist regions of the land, the bottom of the ocean or the expense of the sky! Ash Ketchum: Great! Now we'll find Pikachu for sure! Tai Kamiya: I really hope your invention will never explode. Clemont: It's incredibly inspiring that the study of progress of science can never be stopped! (Then his invention activates the signal) It's picked up a signal! On it, go Automantic Pikachu Retrieval Device! (His invention races off to find Pikachu) Clemont: Begin Retrieval! Let's go! (The Heroes runs off to follow it) Serena: Ash! Wait up! Bonnie: Slow down! I'm coming! (They run off) Meowth: Hey, what about us?! Major Nixel: '''Yeah, Don't forget about me! (They run as fast as they can to the Robotic Pikachu and then...) '''Clemont: Everyone, what's going on up ahead? Emerl: '''That's what. (They see the Robotic Pikachu got stuck on the fence) '''Serena: I think it's stuck. (Then the invention exploded) Serena: Oops, another faliure. Sora: Again. Donald Duck: (Frustration) Not again! Eddy: AAHH!!! I can't believe one of your inventions exploded again! Tai Kamiya: '''Stay calm. Well Clemont, you messed it up again! (Later) '''Goofy: Is it done yet? Clemont: Okay, we're all set. Now why don't you see how it work. (He press the button making the robot work) That's odd perhaps a lose wire. Xion: That's the radio observatory we saw before. Donald Duck: Look, isn't that Officer Jenny's motorcycle? Ash Ketchum: You're right, I wonder what she's doing here? Takuya Kanbara: Maybe to stop Malamar. Flain: You do have a point, dude. Meowth: You know, if that Pika-bot of yours was on the right track. Maybe this, weird joit was Madame X's hideout. Tai Kamiya: Really?! Agumon: You don't say! Takato Matsuki: Could that be her hideout? Clemont: Could be, Officer Jenny could've gotten the reporting to investigate. I say that the probability is quit high. Ash Ketchum: Alright, let's go in. Emerl: Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1, let's move in. Bonnie: Right. (They leave to the hideout leaving the Pikachu robot behind to analyze the hideout. Then we cut to Malamar hypnotized Pikachu, all the Mixels along with the DigiDestined and their Digimon. Next Malamar turns Rika who is the last DigiDestined to be hypnotized and she was grabbed by Aggron) Rika Nonaka: Let me go, or I'll break free and take you both down. ???: Hypnosis. Rika Nonaka: No! (Malamar uses Hypnosis on Rika, Aggron let go of her and Rika is now completely hypnotized) Madame X: Ha! Now you belong to me! Come Pikachu, and the Mixels. (Pikachu jumps on her lap while the Mixels stand guard at her throne) Ah, good. I just know you'll work very hard for me. Zaptor (Hypnotized): We will Madame X. Sora Takenouchi (Hypnotized): Madame X, we have some intruders trespassing your hideout. ???: Put the secruity cameras on. (They see the video of the heroes entering the hideout) Madame X: So they found our hideout. Those fools! They're going to pay for this! ???: (Sees Ash on the video) It can't be...! It's him! ???: Our mortal enemy! James (Hypnotized): They have the Pokemon Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie with them. Perhaps you like to take them as servents too. Kari Kamiya (Hypnotized): So as my brother, Tai, along with his partner Agumon. T.K. Takaishi (Hypnotized): Don't forget my brother, Matt along with Gabumon. Ken Ichijouji (Hypnotized): We also need to make Davis and Veemon your servents too. Henry Wong (Hypnotized): Don't forget about Takato and Guilmon too. Tommy Himi (Hypnotized): We must catch Takuya too. J.P. Shibayama (Hypnotized): And don't forget Koji and his brother Koichi. Zoe Orimoto (Hypnotized): Once we have our leaders, then you will hypnotize them, and then we become your DigiDestined and our Digimon army. Madame X: Yes, I would. They should all prove be quite useful. ???: Great idea, our faithful servants. Vulk (Hypnotized): '''Right, they'll never get through. '''Madame X: I want all of you to go, and capture the SUPS1 members. Along with the DigiDestined and their Digimon and the Mixels leaders, and bring them here. ???: Once there captured, don't forget to destroy that boy. I want him dead. Understand? Joe Kido (Hypnotized): As you wish. Gomamon (Hypnotized): Let's go. ???: Our boss needs you two right now. I'll deal with the boy and his friends. ???: Okay. ???: Aggron, return. (The mysterious person returns his Aggron back to his Pokeball) (Next the mysterious male person while the female walks away and disappeared into the darkness) (Cut back to the heroes) Emerl: We better be alert, Team Robot. They could set a trap somewhere. Ash Ketchum: We should split up. Clemont: Right, Bonnie come with me. Eddy: '''We'll go with Clemont and Bonnie. '''Emerl: G-Merl, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, DigiDestined leaders, Mixels, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Rigby, Mordecai, Ash, Serena, Meowth and Major Nixel. You come with us. Eddy, Double-D, Ed, Clemont and Bonnie you go to the other way. Mixels and Major Nixel: Right. Tai Kamiya: Let's get going. The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders: Right. (Cut back to Clemont, Bonnie and The Eds) Clemont: Officer Jenny, since we saw her motorcycle parked outside, she's got to be around here somewhere. Bonnie: Yeah, but where is she? I wonder if Madame X got a hold of her. (Then Dedenne sees something as they look to see Malamar) Eddy: AAH!! Double-D: It's Malamar! Ed: '''Extreme Close up! (Who's that Pokemon? Segment starts) '''All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Malamar! (Back to the episode) Bonnie: Malamar! Clemont: So this is Madame X's hideout, isn't it?! Ed: Oh, no! Not me! (The Eds runs off) Eddy: Run! (Malamar activates a bright light hypnotizing Clemont and Bonnie. Cut back to the heroes) Ash Ketchum: Not in here. Flain: Did you find anything? Gobba: No, no, nothing. Flurr: Let's keep searching. Serena: I wonder if Clemont found any sigh of them. Ed: Guys! Emerl: What is it Ed? Takato Matsuki: Did you find Malamar? Eddy: We found Malamar, but that evil Pokémon hypnotized our friends too! Tai Kamiya: What? (Then a hypnotized Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, The DigiDestined and their Digimon and the Mixels) Clemont (Hypnotized): Negative. I haven't found a trace of them. Bonnie (Hypnotized): Ash, Serena, Emerl. Let's all continue looking together. Mimi Tachikawa (Hypnotized): '''So we can continue searching? '''Palmon (Hypnotized): '''Yes. '''Footi (Hypnotized): '''Obey Malamar and Madame X. '''Mesmo (Hypnotized): We must obey Malamar and Madame X. Tommy Himi (Hypnotized): To make her and the mysterious person proud of us. Matt Ishida: Guys! Ash Ketchum: Clemont, Bonnie? Tai Kamiya: Mimi! Palmon! Takato Matsuki: Henry! Terriermon! Rika! Renamon! Takuya Kanbara: J.P.! Koji Minamoto: Zoe! Koichi Kimura: Tommy! Meowth: Kinda but they are being controlled now too! Sora: '''Come on, snap of it you guys! (Then Malamar appears behind the heroes) '''Serena, Koji and Koichi: Malamar! Terriermon (Hypnotized): Momentai. Henry Wong (Hypnotized): Give it up, fools. ???: Use Hypnosis. (Malamar activates Hypnosis as everyone cover their eyes) Gabumon: It's using Hypnosis! Meowth: Don't look at it, Twerps! Ed: Do not look at the light! Thus you get hypnotized! Major Nixel: It will hypnotized you! Ash Ketchum: Let's run! (They try to run but the mind controlled heroes stop them) Renamon (Hypnotized): Rika, attack them. Rika Nonaka (Hypnotized): As you wish, Renamon. (Then a Hypnotized Rika attacks Takato) Takato Matsuki: Rika! What's wrong?! Ash Ketchum: What are you doing, Rika? It's us! Rika Nonaka (Hypnotized): Trying to interfere is useless. I want to make Madame X proud of us. Takato Matsuki: You what?! Guilmon: Don't do this! Serena: Oh, no! What are we going to do now?! Ash Ketchum: I know, use fury swipes on us, fast! Takuya Kanbara: Try me too! Meowth: Right! (Meowth uses fury swipes to scratch Ash's face) Now me! (He scratch himself) Ash Ketchum: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Meowth: Man, does that hurt! And I'm afraid your mugs are next! Major Nixel: '''Now hurry! Try me! (Meowth uses fury swipes to scratch Major Nixel's Takuya's, Koji, and Koichi's face) '''Major Nixel: OW!!! Takuya Kanbara: It hurts! Koji Minamoto: It burns! Koichi Kimura: And very painful! (Gabumon bites Matt's leg) Matt Ishida: Ow, that hurts! But thanks, Gabumon. Gabumon: You're welcome, my friend. Flain: Now dudes! (Flain activates a fire to make burn the Mixels, Tai, Agumon, Davis, Veemon, Takato and Guilmon right on their faces to snap themselves out) Tai Kamiya: It burns! Agumon: I'm extra crispy! Davis Motomiya: Same here! Veemon: Thanks. Takato Matsuki: For making us snap out of it from that Hypnosis! Guilmon: Thanks for saving us. But it hurts! Flain: No problem. Emerl: Now me and my friends G-Merl: Same here! Agumon: Pepper Breath! (Agumon fires Pepper Breath to make Emerl and G-Merl. Then Meowth uses Fury Swipes on Rigby, Mordecai, The Eds, Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy right on there faces to snap out of it) Meowth: Now you're next. Serena: No! No! I don't want my face to end up all scratch like that! Koichi Kimura: Serena, look out! (Malamar activates Hypnosis hypnotizing Serena) Ash Ketchum: Serena! Goofy: Gwarsh! It got Serena too! Sora: It's too late to save her! ::Narrator :::The night is getting darker :::And the full moon is in the sky :::In the distance you hear a howl :::And a blood-curdling cry :::You think it's probably just the wind :::But then something else happens :::Something that makes you think again ::Spongebob :::There's something moving :::Out through the plant :::You got that sickly sinking feeling :::That something isn't right ::Eddy :::You run to find a shelter :::Locking the door :::But behind you there's Malamar :::Floating 'cross the floor ::Sunil :::You turn to scream (Aah!) :::It seems a little mean :::Knees are shaking, cold sweat :::And your hearts are racing ::Vinnie :::Those hands, those teeth :::Who's that underneath? :::Is that Serena? :::Your eyes can't believe ::All :::She's been Hypnotized! :::You better fly :::Cause there's no one here to save you :::And you can not deny :::She's been Hypnotized! :::Just say goodbye :::Cause there's no place left to run to :::There's no place left to hi-ide ::Scootaloo :::You think you made it :::Running out the back :::But you better think again :::Because something's on your track ::Belle :::You run into a corner :::Turn to see who's there :::Now there's almost half a dozen :::That seems a bit unfair! ::Rich :::You turn to scream (Aah!) :::Get something in between :::Knees are shaking, cold sweat :::And your hearts are racing ::Max :::Those claws, those teeth :::Who's that underneath? :::Are those her friends there? :::Your eyes can't believe ::All :::They've been Hypnotized! :::No need to try :::Cause there's no one here to save you :::And you can not deny :::We've been Hypnotized! :::Just say goodbye :::Cause there's no place to run to :::There's no place left to hi-ide :::Hypno, Hypnotized! ::Sunil: Oh, I don't feel so good about this! :::Hypno, Hypnotized! ::Vinnie: Hey, they're pretty good dancers! :::Hypno, Hypnotized! ::Sunil: I don't care about good dancers! :::Hypno, Hypnotized! (The song ends) Meowth: We've got to scram out of here quick! Ash Ketchum: Sounds good, but how do we do that? Veemon: Look up there! (They see a fake planet) Emerl: Meowth can you cut that planet loose? Meowth: No problem! (Meowth cuts the rope and it's about to fell upon Malamar but uses Psychic and throws it away) Tigger: Great idea, Meowth! Ash Ketchum: Great job, Meowth! Emerl: Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 move out! (They run off to escape from Malamar, then we see a mysterious silhouetted person watching this event) ???: That's right, heroes. You better run into our trap, cause I have a surprise for you. (Now we go back to the heroes running) Meowth: Dig it, now maybe we'll finally get the chance to stomp all over Madame X's plans to take over the world and save our buddies at the same time! Ash Ketchum: '''Gotcha! '''Agumon: There's a doorway! (Then they run to the monitoring room) Takuya Kanbara: Where are we? Meowth: It's way too dark to know for sure. But I think we're inside the monitoring room) (Then the lights went on and we see Madame X along with the mind controlled DigiDestined and their Digimon and all of the Mixels) Madame X: You thought correctly. Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Tai Kamiya: Kari! Matt Ishida: T.K.! Flain: '''Even Vulk and Zorch! '''Teslo: My friends, Zaptor and Volectro! Kraw: Tentro and Balk! Krader: Seismo and Shuff! Flurr: Slumbo and Lunk! Gobba: Jawg and Chomly! Glomp: Torts and Glurt! Scorpi: Footi and Hoogi! Magnifo: Mesmo and Wizwuz! Mordecai: Let our friends go, and then get out and never come back! Madame X: Show them your power. Kari Kamiya (Hypnotized): As you command. T.K. Takaishi (Hypnotized): Yes, Madame X. (Patamon digivolve to Angemon and Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon) Flain: Alright, dudes! Now it's the good time for the cubit! Tai Kamiya: '''Now it's not the day! (A Hypnotized Pikachu fires Thunderbolt at Ash) '''Meowth: Twerp! Emerl: Ash! Are you okay?! (Then Angemon fires Hand of Fate and Angewomon fires Celestial Arrow but the heroes dodges the attacks) Rigby: What's your problem man?! Davis Motomiya: Don't attack us! Ash Ketchum: Why would Pikachu, Angemon and Angewomon attack us like that?! Meowth: Check out the eyes. Pikachu has been Hypnotized by Malamar. Krader: So as Angemon and Angewomon! Ash Ketchum: No way! Piglet: Oh, d-d-dear! Matt Ishida: '''That's not good! '''Tai Kamiya: I really hope you have a back up plan. Madame X: Pikachu, Mixels and the DigiDestined and their Digimon has become my fateful and obedient servants. Now stop them once and for all! Mixels, the DigiDestined and their Digimon (Hypnotized): Yes, Madame X. (Pikachu performs Quick attack towards Ash) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! (Pikachu hits Ash) Emerl: Ash! Madame X: DigiDestined! Digivolve you're Digimon and destroy them! Now! The DigiDestined & Their Digimon (Hypnotized): Yes, Madame X. (Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon, Palmon digivolve to Togemon, Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon, Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon, Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon, Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon and Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon) Henry & Rika (Hypnotized): Digi-modify! Digivolution activate! (Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon and Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon) J.P., Zoe & Tommy (Hypnotized): Execute! Spirit Evolution! (J.P. spirit evolve to Beetlemon, Zoe spirit evolve to Kazemon and Tommy spirit evolve to Kumamon) Madame X: Now let's see how you deal with my DigiDestined's Digimon! Attack! Birdramon (Hypnotized): Meteor Wing! (Birdramon fires the attack as Tai and Agumon dodges) Kabuterimon (Hypnotized): Electro Shocker! (Kabuterimon fires the attack but Emerl dodges it as well) Togemon (Hypnotized): Needle Spray! (Togemon fires the attack but Eddy, Double-D, Ed, Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy hide behind the box as a shield to avoid getting hit) Ikkakumon (Hypnotized): Harpoon Torpedo! (Ikkakumon fires the attack but Rigby and Mordecai dodges it as well) Mordecai: '''Dudes and Duettes, stop this! '''Matt Ishida: T.K.! Stop this! It's me, Matt, you're big brother! Tai Kamiya: If Malamar uses Hypnosis on us, we're gonna be hypnotized! Agumon: You're right, and I'm so hungry I don't have a strength to digivolve! Madame X: Magnificent, continue you're wonderful work. Wizwuz (Hypnotized): As you wish. (Pikachu performs Iron Tail) Ash Ketchum: Stop! Pikachu! (Pikachu's Iron Tail hits Ash) Emerl: Ash, no! Tai Kamiya: Kari! Please stop this! It's me, Tai, you're brother! Don't you remember me?! (Then Hypnotized Henry Wong attacks Takato) Takato Matsuki: Stop this, Henry! Henry Wong (Hypnotized): I obey, Madame X! Now I'll stop you! (Hypnotized Rika tries to attack Takato, but he quickly avoid getting hit by a ranch) Takato Matsuki: Rika! Cut it out! Rika Nonaka (Hypnotized): Do not interfere. Join Madame X and Malamar. Takato Matsuki: This isn't like you guys! I know you can hear us, you've got to break free from Malamar's hypnosis! (G-Merl tackles a Hypnotized Izzy) G-Merl: (In Leatherhead's voice) Don't make me hurt you, Izzy! Izzy Izumi (Hypnotized): (In Slash's voice) Don't make me laugh, robot! (Then a hypnotized Kabuterimon attacks G-Merl) Meowth: '''Pikachu, can't hear a word you say! Madame X has taken over Pikachu's noggin! '''Major Nixel: And you're friends, their Digimon and the Mixels are under Madame X's control as well! Ash Ketchum: I don't believe it! Pikachu's still my number one partner, and my friend! I know you can hear me! (Then a Hypnotized Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Finn and Jake arrives) Serena (Hypnotized): Give it up, Ash and the others. Gumball Watterson (Hypnotized): It's over, Emerl. Anais (Hypnotized): You cannot win. Darwin Watterson (Hypnotized): You will loose. Bonnie (Hypnotized): No matter how you fight. You cannot resist Madame X. Clemont (Hypnotized): The world now belongs to Madame X. With Pikachu, and the Pokemon Patrol. Finn the Human (Hypnotized): Take a look and see. Jake the Dog (Hypnotized): You shall meet your doom. (The door opens as we see Scolipede, Noivern, Exploud, Beedrill and Pangoro are hypnotized by Malamar as well) Eddy, Double-D and Ed: (Screams) Takuya Kanbara: (In Wreck it Ralph's voice) No way! Rigby: Look, Scolipede, Noivern, Exploud, Beedrill and Pangoro! Mordecai: Malamar Hypnotized 5 Pokemon too! (Emerl, Ash, Tai, the other Heroes, Major Nixel and Meowth watches 5 Hypnotized Pokemon in fear) Major Nixel: That can't be good! Koji Minamoto: This is bad! Koichi Kimura: Really bad! Tai Kamiya: '''This is way much worse! '''Yoshi: There like an army of zombies! Ed: This reminds me of an army of alien zombies from the planet of alien zombies movie I watched! Twilight Sparkle: This is no time for that, Ed! Apple Bloom: How are we going to stop them? Davis Motomiya: We're gonna have to digivolve our Digimon! Veemon: We have no choice! Takato Matsuki: Good idea, Davis. Takuya Kanbara: Let's go for it! Matt Ishida: Ready? Gabumon: Yes! Koji Minamoto: Let's go for it! Koichi Kimura: With pleasure! (Agumon digivolve to Greymon, Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon, Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon, Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon and Takuya spirit evolve to Agunimon, Koji spirit evolve to Lobomon and Koichi spirit evolve to Loweemon) Agunimon: Let's see how you deal with us now! Madame X: (Evil Laugher) Pikachu, DigiDestined, Digimon and the Mixels finish this! (Aquilmon fires Blast Rings at Greymon, Ankylomon activates Tail Hammer hitting Garurumon, Stingmon fights ExVeemon, Gargomon and Kyubimon attacks Growlmon, Beetlemon fights Agunimon, Kazemon fights Lobomon and Kumamon fights Loweemon and Pikachu fires electro ball at Ash and Meowth and then fires Thunderbolt on Ash) Emerl, Tai, Matt, Davis, Takato, Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon: Ash! (Outside the robotic Pikachu signals the thunderbolt in the building. Back to a Hypnotized Pikachu zapping Ash) Lobomon: '''Hurry, Get back! '''Loweemon: '''Wait, what is he doing? '''Agunimon: Ash! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu. (He crawls towards Pikachu) Hear my voice, can you hear it? Fight it! You cannot give in to her! Madame X: You fools you cannot win! Tai Kamiya: (Walks to his Hypnotized sister) Kari, please look at me. Matt Ishida: (Walks to his Hypnotized brother) T.K. can you hear my voice? Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu, buddy. I believe in you. (He reaches his hand and touches Pikachu) We're a team. '''Tai Kamiya: Kari, look at me. You're the only sister I've ever had. (Tai hugs Kari) Matt Ishida: And you're the only brother I've ever had. (Matt hugs T.K.) (Pikachu stops attacking) Madame X: What are you doing? Continue to attack the kids! Ash Ketchum: That's it, Pikachu. You can break free! Tai Kamiya: Kari, you can fight it too. Matt Ishida: Break free from that evil power, T.K. (Pikachu struggles and so as Kari and T.K.) Madame X: Whatever bond maybe left, I will soon break that connection forever. Pikachu, Kari and T.K. stop them now! (Pikachu, Kari and T.K. struggles to break free. Outside a robotic Pikachu runs foward to the hideout. Cut back to the lair) Ash Ketchum: You can do it, Pikachu! Tai Kamiya: '''That's it, Kari! '''Matt Ishida: Don't give in, T.K.! Madame X: (Growls in anger) Rika, get rid of one of the DigiDestined leaders was Takato. Rika Nonaka (Hypnotized): As you command, Madame X. (She walks towards Takato preparing to finish him off) Emerl: Takato! Be careful! Takato Matsuki: Rika, please! (Then a robotic Pikachu shows up) Matt Ishida: Look! Tai Kamiya: It's the robot Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: Look out! (Ash jumps in and grabs Pikachu while Tai jumps and grabs Kari and Matt jumps in and grabs T.K. as the robotic Pikachu crashes into Malamar and explode which causes the light on it's chest to ware off as Madame X screams and falls down as everyone's eyes turn back to normal finally freeing them from Malamar's control) The Chameleon: My head. Verminious Snaptrap: What am I doing here? Larry: Where the heck are we? Vulk: What happened? Ken Ichijouji: How did we get here? Wormmon: I don't know. Sora Takenouchi: Why am I here? Rika Nonaka: Where am I? Henry Wong: I think Malamar hypnotized us. Mimi Tachikawa: '''What I am doing here? '''Ikkakumon: Why did I digivolve to Ikkakumon? Togemon: Why did we attack our friends? Flain: '''Vulk and Zorch, I'm glad your back to normal! '''Vulk: '''Flain! Thank goodness you're alright! '''Izzy Izumi: Did we ended up getting hypnotized by Malamar? Teslo: Yes, you did. (Pikachu opens it's eyes finally turns back to normal) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! (Hugs Pikachu) Yeah! Yes! Yes! Tai Kamiya: Kari! Matt Ishida: T.K.! Kari Kamiya: Tai! T.K. Takaishi: Matt! (Tai runs to Kari and Matt runs to T.K. and hug each other) Matt Ishida: You did a great job, T.K. T.K. Takaishi: If it wasn't for your advice, I don't think we've would've be able to be free from Malamar's control. Sora Takenouchi: Thanks for saving us. Sora: You're welcome. Flurr: I'm happy they're back to normal, Even Lunk and Slumbo. Jessie: Why are we here? James: Most likely to figure our why we're here? Meowth: You're you again! Big improvement! Clemont: Uh? So who can tell me what's Serena's doing over here? Serena: I guess Malamar was controlling me as well. Bonnie: Look! There's Madame X! Eddy: Let's get her! Emerl: Wait a minute, guys! Before we do that, let's take a look and see who Madame X really is. (Madame X gets up as Emerl approaches her. Emerl removes the cloak with his right hand and to everyone's surprise: it was Officer Jenny) Ash Ketchum: Officer Jenny! Emerl: Are you freaking kidding me?! Tai Kamiya: No way! Double-D: What?! ExVeemon: Madame X is Officer Jenny?! Agunimon: But... why? Officer Jenny: What am I doing? I got to report that strange things were going on here, and hurried over right away. Then I ran into that Malamar. (Then Malamar gets up) Tai Kamiya: What is Malamar saying? Meowth: Hey, Malamar is saying "It's really grateful to Officer Jenny for doing all of its work for it." Serena: What's going on? Clemont: Of course, Malamar must've hypnotized Officer Jenny so she can assume the role of Madame X. (Malamar continues to comminucate) The Chameleon: Now what's Malamar saying? Meowth: Malamar says "That's how it was able to start working on an important new weapon." Officer Jenny: New weapon? Flain, Krader, Flurr and Kraw: What? New weapon? Ash Ketchum: And what are you gonna do with it? G-Merl: Spit it out you monster! (Malamar continues to comminucate) Meowth: "Take over the world. Then that means will be doing all the work from Malamar like before." James: Oh, in your dreams! Major Nixel: No way, we won't let you! Verminious Snaptrap: D.O.O.M. take down Malamar! James: Inkay, Psybeam! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, thunderbolt let's go! Tai Kamiya: Greymon, take down Malamar! Matt Ishida: You too, Garurumon! (Inkay fires Psybeam and Pikachu fires Thunderbolt) Greymon: Nova Blast! (Fires Nova Blast) Garurumon: Howling Blaster! (Fires Howling Blaster) (As four attacks approaches towards Malamar they hit it, but then it floats away and flies to the doorway to escape) Emerl: It's getting away! Major Nixel: '''Come back and fight you evil thing! '''Jessie: Yeah, you coward! Ash Ketchum: We'll get it! Tigger: Stop right there! (The heroes and their enemies run after Malamar until they made it to the room that's covered in gooie vines) Tai Kamiya: Where are you, Malamar?! Come out here and fight like a Pokémon! (Malamar floats down looking at the heroes and their enemies) Major Nixel: There's nowhere to run! Ash Ketchum: What's that? Officer Jenny: The new weapon. This is it. (Malamar starts to comminucate again) Kari Kamiya: What's Malamar saying this time? Meowth: "That's right, this is how the new world starts. And that will only the beginning of it's evil grand design." (Malamar continues to comminucate) Meowth: "But now that has been discoverd it has to destroyed the weapon right away!" Mordecai: Wait, what? (The weapon explodes leaving the heroes blind in the smoke as Malamar escapes) Ash Ketchum: Malamar stop! Officer Jenny: '''You've got to run! It's going to blow! '''Tai Kamiya: Run! Emerl: (In Splinter's voice) Retreat! Everyone retreat! (They run as fast as they can and finally made it out of the radio observatory and exploded as we see Malamar flying away) Bonnie: Look! It's Malamar! (Malamar flies up) Clemont: The beginning of it's evil grand design. Those words came from Malamar. Serena: What does it mean? What happens next? Officer Jenny: Well, there is still a lot of questions left on answered. Ash Ketchum: Malamar, that's one scary Pokemon. Emerl: You said it. Ash Ketchum: Guys, thanks so much. Tigger: You're welcome, Ashy-boy. Clemont: If it wasn't for you, we'd be done for. Mordecai: Nah, it was not big deal. Davis Motomiya: If we see Malamar again, we'll be ready. Narrator: Our heroes and Officer Jenny are lefted wondering what Malamar's master plan could be, but Ash's Cyllage City gym battle still lies ahead, as the journey continues. (Then a mysterious figure named Prince Hans appears behind a tree and smiles evilly) Prince Hans: Just you wait heroes, I'm just getting warmed up. (laughs evilly) (Cut to Team Rocket, D.O.O.M. and Major Nixel) Jessie: Being controlled by Malamar like a bunch of robots. How pathetic can we get. Verminious Snaptrap: Yeah, what a total embarrassment. We've never been so humiliated. Meowth: Hold the phone. Major Nixel: What is it, Meowth? Meowth: Malamar is the evolved form of Inkay right? James: Inkay? (They look at Inkay as it smiled this makes the Villains scared) Narrator: Stay tuned. (Episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts